My Beloved
by Zialicious
Summary: Berawal dari ruang UKS berujung di pelaminan. Tiga belas tahun kebersamaan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Tak selalu diisi kenangan manis, tapi selalu indah untuk dikenang. SasuSaku All the way. My first fic. RnR? CnC?


**MY BELOVED**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC(maybe), pendek, typo(s), dan sederet kesalahan-kesalahan yang lain.**

**My First Fic..**

Chapter 1

**13 years ago….**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Aku berdiri berteduh di tepi lapangan sekolah sibuk mengamati sekumpulan anak laki-laki seusiaku yang tetap asyik bermain sepakbola meski cuaca terik. Mataku tak bisa berhenti memandangi seseorang yang memakai _jersey_ bernomor punggung 9. Tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang dan terlihat tegap. Kulit putihnya yang memerah terbakar matahari. Tapi dia memang paling terlihat berkilau saat bermain bola.

"Sakura-_chan_, lemparkan bolanya kesini!" Naruto berteriak dari tepi lapangan. Aku baru menyadari, bola berwarna hitam-putih itu ada di dekat kakiku.

Bukannya melemparnya tanpa sadar kakiku justru menendangnya. Bola itu melambung tinggi mengarah pada orang yang selama ini menarik perhatianku. Uchiha Sasuke.

'Hup!' ia melompat untuk menerima bola itu dengan dadanya. Dan bagiku, itu sungguh… keren.

"Wow! Sakura-_chan_ hebat!" Lee mengacungkan jempol sambil tersenyum lebar kearahku.

"Mau main sama kami?" tawar Naruto.

"Hahaha… hanya kebetulan saja kok," aku tertawa. Mencoba menutupi sikapku yang sedikit salah tingkah saat menyadari bocah Uchiha itu juga ikut memperhatikanku. "_A-ano_… Sudah, ya. Aku mau ke UKS," kataku pada mereka.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke UKS, tempatku biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Biasanya ada Shizune-_sensei_ yang berjaga disini. Tapi mungkin beliau sedang berhalangan hadir. Sebab itu Tsunade-_sensei_ menyuruhku untuk menggantikan tugasnya hari ini. Aku memang sering membantu tugas Shizune-_sensei_ di UKS jadi jangan salah kalau aku sedikit terampil di UKS.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang anak tertatih-tatih mendatangiku di UKS dengan dibantu oleh seorang anak berambut merah. Aku nyaris berteriak histeris saat menyadari anak itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lututnya terbentur tiang gawang," kata si rambut merah yang ku kenali sebagai Sabaku no Gaara, "Tolong diobati ya. Aku permisi dulu," lanjutnya sebelum berlari keluar dari UKS.

Aku memperhatikan lutut Sasuke yangyang lecet dan berdarah itu. Demi Tuhan, kenapa ekspresinya masih dingin dan sedatar itu.

"Kau kurang hati-hati, ya?" komentarku sambil berkonsentrasi membersihkan lukanya dengan _alcohol pad_. "Pasti sakit sekali."

"Karena itu, aku ingin punya pacar yang bisa mendukung hobiku," katanya.

Hampir saja tawaku meledak, seandainya aku tidak buru-buru mengontrolnya. Apa dia baru saja curhat? Terlalu polos sama sekali tak cocok untuknya. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku berusaha untuk bersimpatik. Mungkin ini saatnya bagiku untuk berkenalan dengan sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yang seperti apa?" tanyaku.

"Yang bisa mendukungku, mengobati luka atau cederaku misalnya." Kata Sasuke.

Aku sedikit tersentak. Apa kini Sasuke tengah membicarakan diriku? Aku berusaha menatapnya untuk mencari kesungguhan dari _onyx_-nya yang gelap itu. Dan kini ia juga tengah balas menatapku. Kenapa rasanya berdebar-debar begini?

"Kau saja yang jadi pacarku ya?" kata Sasuke.

Aku semakin terkejut. Aku tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan dan tersenyum malu-malu. Siapa yang menyangka orang yang selama ini kutunggu akhirnya jadi kekasihku.

**11 years ago…**

Bulan Juli tahun ini adalah bulan Juli keduaku bersama Sasuke. Di bulan ini juga Sasuke akan berulang tahun yang ke-14. Saat ini hampir memasuki libur musim panas. Klub sepakbola juga akan libur. Serangkaian kegiatan menyenangkan memenuhi pikiranku. Datang ke festival, menikmati es serut bersama, kencan sambil menikmati keindahan kembang api. Tentu akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Maaf Sakura-_chan_. Libur musim panas nanti, aku harus giat belajar. Tahun depan, aku ingin masuk SMA yang sama dengan _Aniki_." Kata Sasuke .

Aku benar-benar merasa kecewa. Tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Sasuke pernah bilang akan mengikuti jejak kakaknya. Aku sendiri pun tahu, sekolah pilihan Sasuke memiliki standar mutu yang tinggi dan memang sulit untuk masuk kesana. Wajar bila Sasuke mempersiapkannya sejak sekarang. Aku mencoba untuk mengerti. Toh, masih banyak musim panas yang bisa kami lewati bersama. Aku pun memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu liburanku dengan teman-temanku.

"Sakura-_chan_ bukankah itu Sasuke?" Tenten menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki di sebuah Café. Tenten benar. Anak laki-laki berseragam _waiter_ itu adalah kekasihku. Sedikit mengherankan. Bukankah anak SMP belum diperbolehkan kerja sambilan? Lagipula Sasuke bilang ingin belajar. Lalu kenapa dia disini? Sasuke berbohong padaku?

"Ayo kita lihat. Sepertinya memang Sasuke," ajak Tenten. Aku berusaha menahan tangan Tenten, "Tidak perlu. Ayo, kita pulang saja," ajakku.

"Tapi…"

"Aku capek," potongku tak ingin dibantah.

Sejak saat itu aku selalu ingin tahu kenapa Sasuke merahasiakan ini kepadaku. Setiap kali aku berusaha menanyakan hal ini padanya, Sasuke tak pernah mau menjawabnya. Aku merasa ia mulai menghindariku. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa Sasuke mulai bosan padaku?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada sosok gadis berambut indigo yang sering terlihat berdua dengan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Siswi SMP Putri Konoha yang tampak begitu manis itu. Apa mungkin ia pacar baru Sasuke? Aku terus bertanya-tanya. Pertanyaanku seolah menemukan jawabannya saat aku melihat Sasuke dengan gadis itu di sebuah toko aksesoris. Mereka terlihat bagai pasangan yang sempurna. Dan… mesra. Tapi ketika melihat mereka tertawa bersama rasanya seperti pukulan telak bagiku.. Mungkinkah tempatku telah terganti di hatimu , Sasuke?

**Sakura P.O.V End**

To be continue…

Bacot's Corner :

Annyeong All… Ini fiksi pertama saya di FFN jadi maaf jika masih terlihat kacau. Sebenarnya Chapter1 ini buatan Nee-chan saya Nerrazuri author Hinata centris. Dan fic ini adalah sekuel dari fic-nya yang berjudul La beneamata versi SasuSaku. Sya hanya mengubah beberpa bagian dan sudut pandangnya saja.

Untuk Chap2 sudah mulai sepenuhnya buatan saya, meskipun ide dasar tetap milik Nee-chan saya.

Sekian dulu bacotan saya, karena saya Author baru disini jadi mohon bimbingannya para senpai-senpai..

**Mind to RnR, CnC?**


End file.
